Mortally Wounded
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Peter let out a piercing scream that echoed loudly. There were tears streaming down his face. He felt like his body was on fire. He was no longer sitting up but had crashed onto the cold tile floor. Which probably aggravated his injuries more than they already were. Peter Parker was attacked at school after school hours. Trigger Warnings: Sexual Abuse/Rape


Mortally Wounded – Chapter 1

There was pain everywhere. Peter wasn't sure where it began and where it ended. The brunette wasn't sure if majority of the pain was physical or emotional. He was currently curled into a ball on the floor. His arms wrapped around his legs tightly as if he was trying to reassure himself. He wasn't sure how much time had past and it took him a minute to remember where he was.

That was when he threw up. Thankfully the mess wasn't on himself. Lucky or unlucky there was a toilet right behind him.

The memories were crashing into him and all Peter could manage was pitiful sobs. He wanted to get away from everything, but he didn't think he could move. And if he tried, the pain would stall him from trying again. What kind of superhero was he if he couldn't defend himself?

Peter could feel his entire body shaking as he tried to curl his body further into himself. He felt cold. The young hero couldn't tell if it was because of what happened or because all his clothes had been ripped and scattered around the school's restroom. He decided to try it anyways. Biting back the desperate scream as he made the few feet to grab his boxers. Not caring for the moment and knowing he would have to deal with it later, shoved his boxers back on. It almost felt like a mistake.

Peter let out a piercing scream that echoed loudly. There were tears streaming down his face. He felt like his body was on fire. He was no longer sitting up but had crashed onto the cold tile floor. Which probably aggravated his injuries more than they already were. Peter didn't even try to hide the scream, it had hurt so much. But he needed to try to get back some of his dignity. Though he already knew nobody would hear him scream. Just like nobody had heard him when it had happened. He couldn't even think of the 'r' word. Despite the evidence of blood on the tile floor. He needed someone there for him. He needed his dad.

He was shaking again, though not as much as before, so the cold floor hadn't helped him much. He slowly uncurled his body and frantically glanced around the bathroom. He couldn't remember where his phone went. Peter only hoped it wasn't too far away. He didn't want to go through that much pain again.

He spotted the phone, it somehow got thrown when his jeans got ripped off him. Peter blinked a few times to dislodge the incoming memory, he didn't want to think of what happened after that. He guessed his phone had slid across the floor out of his pocket, innocently lying next to the sinks. There was no water to ruin the phone, it felt like a small mercy. He would have lost it with no way to call anyone.

Peter let out a small whimper as he slowly slid to the phone. He didn't dare look at his arms or legs, knowing they were probably bruised. He could feel his hand shaking, he didn't think he could do this. Last thing he wanted was for Tony to be ashamed and disappointed in him. What would Tony think if he couldn't fight off his attacker? The thoughts made Peter almost drop the phone. But he didn't want to be alone, he wanted his dad more than anything. He wanted Tony to comfort him, so he didn't feel like he was drowning.

There were tears that still fell from his eyes. It was hard to see the contact list on his phone. His finger hovered over the contact for Aunt May. He wanted to call her badly, but he couldn't put her through this. He didn't want to tell Tony either. Scrolling past his aunt's contact he came to the contact that said, Tony Stark. He didn't even pause on Happy's name, though he knew that the man would come. Though there was a lingering doubt that Happy may not consider the call important. He had told the man that he would get to the tower as Spiderman that day.

Peter didn't think as he pressed call to Tony Stark, knowing if he did he never would call the man.

It picked up on the second ring. Peter felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Kid, you were supposed to be here several hours-"

Peter could barely think as he heard Tony's voice. But he couldn't stop crying, he felt he couldn't breathe.

"Dad… I need you…" Peter was still sobbing.

"Pete, where are you?" the voice was frantic. And if you listened closely, you could hear an intake of breath when Peter had said dad.

"School," Peter practically whispered.

Tony had wasted no time, he didn't care that the other avengers where in the room. Tony recalled the suit with his arc reactor. He didn't even have to ask FRIDAY to open a window. He never stopped to notice the curious looks as he flew from the Tower to Peter's school in the Ironman suit.

Tony had never heard the kid sound so scared and frightened. It unnerved him. And he had heard Peter crying, he had never heard or saw the teenager cry. He was still on the phone and could hear sobbing. There were days where he didn't think he had a heart, but he could feel it start to break. He needed to find his son… Now. Thankfully the school was only a few minutes away.

"Peter, can you tell me where you are?" Tony only received one word as a response.

"Bathroom."

That's when he felt like an idiot. He had put a tracker on Peter's phone. "FRIDAY, track Peter."

"He is on the second floor, boss."

Tony didn't bother trying to walk up the steps, he flew. It was when he was at the bathroom door that he almost froze. He knew that Peter was hurt, he was almost afraid to see what shape his son was in. Tony retracted the suit before slowly pushing the door open. If his son needed comfort, he wanted it to be when he wasn't in the suit.

The first thing that Tony smelled was blood. Tony gasped harshly at the scene before him. He could see a small puddle of blood, torn clothing, and his son almost naked except for boxers. It didn't take a genius to know what happened. He didn't even hesitate to gather his son into a hug.

If Peter hadn't been crying before, he sure was now. He grasped tightly onto Tony's suit and pressed his face into his chest.

"I got you," Tony whispered in Peter's ear. He tried to comfort him by threading his fingers in his son's hair.

Where Peter had been tensed up, slightly relaxed in his dad's arms. He finally felt safe, though unsure how long it would last. That wouldn't stop the tears or how scared he was.

Had it not been for that Tony was comforting Peter, he would have lost it to his anger. He was furious on who had done this to his son. Someone had fucking hurt his kid and they would pay for it. "FRIDAY, call Happy," Tony whispered. He didn't have to explain why to the AI, FRIDAY was intelligent enough to explain to the man that they needed to be picked up. Tony didn't want to try to fly with Peter in this condition.

He carefully cradled the boy in his arms, thankfully he was light. Peter just clung to him, as if he was his remaining lifeline. Tony grabbed the ruined clothes, knowing they would be needed to get a DNA match. He was going to find that bastard and make him pay.

Thankfully Happy didn't ask any questions and the silence was deathening. Peter had never slacked his grip and it only made Tony hug him tighter.

The first thing Tony did once at the Tower was carry Peter to Med-Bay and get him some clothes. Leaving the destroyed clothes to be analyzed. He never left Peter's side.


End file.
